white day
by KookieMe
Summary: Summery sasuke uchiha never celebrated white day. Why should he start now? Hey hinata come and fix that! Sasuxhina


Summery- sasuke uchiha never celebrated white day. Why should he start now? Hey hinata come and fix that! Sasuxhina

**Claimer- I claim this plot and only this plot! **

-Start!-

Sasuke uchiha sat in his living room crunching on some cereal when his brother came in.

"oi, sasuke you should get going" itachi said.

Sasuke nodded grabbing his things and hading towards the door.

"Whoa hold up" itachi said grabbing his arm.

He dug through his pocket taking out a white ribbon.

"Here ya go" itachi stuffed it in his backpack.

Sasuke gave an annoyed look. "I'm not giving a stupid ribbon to some stupid girl because of some stupid day."

Itachi glared. "Oh yes you are. If you haven't realized it but we're not getting any younger, _I'm_ not getting any younger so you better find a girl and in a few more years make me an uncle!" the last part itachi said with stars in his eyes.

Sasuke shivered as he was kicked out the house, his brother was so weird some times.

-At school-

Sasuke arrived at school to see people decoration for the white festival later on. He tried to sneak away but the fangirls spotted him.

"sasuke-kun!" they screeched as they clung onto him.

"So sasuke-kun do you know what today is?" they all asked trying to flirt with him.

He scoffed. "I would never give any of you a ribbon"

they gave him a sad look. "But…but"

he pulled away. "Leave me alone. Stupid people. Stupid ribbon. Stupid fangirls. Stupid day. Stupid-"he was suddenly cut off.

"Uchiha, stop being stupid and get your ass over here! You're on the decoration committee!" tsunade called.

What a lie, but he wouldn't go against a woman with godlike strength.

"Uchiha sasuke you're partners with hyuga hinata. Just carry the stuff around for her and she'll do the rest."

He inwardly groaned, a girl. He glanced at her and noticed it was the girl who had a crush on naruto.

So he was saved, he knew she really had no interest in him.

She gave him a small smile before heading off. He silently followed her handing her things when she asked for it.

They were almost done and hinata was currently up the ladder hanging a banner. Sasuke admit she was ok. She was quiet and didn't bother anyone. She was also a very hard worker;

yeah... she was ok…

"U-uchiha-san could y-you give m-me an r-ribbon?"

…or not!

"What?!" he asked.

"Could y-you give m-me an r-ribbon?" she repeated.

"Why should I?!" he was starting to panic.

Didn't she have a crush on naruto?! What if she was really a fangirl?! She gave him a puzzled look.

"Well b-because I w-want to p-put one r-right in the m-middle." She said pointing to a blank spot on the banner.

He blinked and looked down in the box to see a big pre-made white ribbon.

"Oh" he grabbed it and held it up to her as she reached from the ladder.

She grunted trying to reach before sighing.

"Hold on. I'll come down."

She started climbing down when her foot suddenly slipped.

"Ahh!"

**CRASH **

He blinked. Then blinked again.

"Umm…."

This felt…..nice? Hinata had fallen and he had tried to catch her but it ended up with her on top of him, his arms still around her from the attempt to stop the fall.

Usually sasuke would push any girl away but for some reason he couldn't move his body or…he wouldn't…or…he didn't want to.

Her face was a mere inch away from his and her warmth spread to his body in a rush.

He tried to process his usual action, first by trying to let go of her but only succeeding and catching her scent/ she smelled good…light…his eyes lingered to her body which was firmly pressed against his.

Seems like hinata had many curves and bumps she wanted to keep hidden.

"A-ano…gomen, u-uchiha-san."

He trailed his eyes back up before landing on her lips. They looked plump…..soft…delicious. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"a-ano…"

he looked up and found himself staring deeply into her beautiful…mesmerizing…eyes.

"I s-should get o-off. Gomen a-again, uchiha-san" he felt her slowly get off taking her warmth with her…he didn't want that…he tightened his arms when she was almost out causing her to fall back on top of him.

"U-uchiha-san, what's w-wrong?" he felt an urge build inside him.

Uchiha-san…why did he get uchiha-san and the _dobe_ get_ naruto-kun?_ He felt his limbs go on their own,

"sasuke" he breathed.

"n-nani?" she asked.

"Sasuke. You will call me sasuke." Then he softly brushed his lips on hers before claiming them.

She was what he had guessed and more. Sweet…innocent…intoxication. He felt a sudden wave of passion shoot through him as her lips slowly moved against his.

He ravished her mouth when she opened it slightly with his desperate begging to taste her more. Everything felt so real, refreshing, so….her.

**RING **

They broke apart at the sound of the bell. He felt a small blush run through his cheeks as they quickly separated from each other sitting up.

He glanced at her seeing her face deep red and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and a sort of gitty-ness rush through him.

"Umm…I-I s-s-should g-go."

She got up and started walking away.

"Wait!"

He gabbed her hand stopping her. He dug through his bag and fished out the white ribbon itachi had gave him.

He took a closer look to see the uchiha crest on it.

He smirked and tied it in a bow in her hair.

"You accept this ribbon don't you hinata?" she gasped and slowly nodded.

"hai…I h-have to g-go" he felt something hurt when she suddenly jerked out of his grasped and turned walking away quickly.

He sighed and turned around; she was probably going to remove it when she turned the corner. He started walking off as the pain increased.

"Ah…wait!" he turned around to see hinata only a few feet away running at him.

She stopped in front of him and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek blushing. Then she turned around and ran off, but not before sending him a bright smile.

"See you at the festival sasuke-kun!" and she was gone.

He stood there in shock before touching his cheek. Well...itachi will sure be happy he thought smirking as he walked away.

Well…R&R! I know ooc but deal with me. Don't like don't read and don't review!


End file.
